In justice 2 guest character ben 10
by skyrimbrainstorm
Summary: This is something I found on deviantart and I thought it make an amazing story also to show I'm not dead anywho if there's anyone out there willing to make this story I be happy to read it .


**Symbol:** Omnitrix Symbol

 **Intro (If Introduced First):** Ben flies into the stage as Astrodactyl and then turns back to his human form as he lands. He then raises his fist and cockily raises his eyebrow as he responds to his opponent.  
 **  
Intro (If Introduced second):** Ben walks into the stage figgling with the Omnitrix while speaking to the opponent. After the opponent responds, he looks up and gets into fighting stance while replying.

 **Ability: Hero Time-** Ben has the ability to switch between four different aliens: Diamondhead, Fourarms, Swampfire, and Big Chill. Each alien has their own movesets, strengths, and weaknesses. Each form lasts for 20 seconds and has a 10 second cooldown.  
Normal: Agile, but not as strong.  
Diamondhead: Durable and has the best range, but not very damaging unless he's up close.  
Fourarms: Best melee attacks out of the five available forms, but not very fast.  
Swamfire: Specializes in trapping the opponent with plants and delivering strong attacks, and gradually heals himself. However, he can't take hits very well.  
Big Chill: Is the fastest and most evasive of the five forms, but only has close and mid range attacks, doesn't do a lot of damage, and is very frail.

 **Super Move: Omntrix Smackdown-** Ben attacks forward (Ben will punch forward, Fourarms will right hook, Diamondhead will form a sword, Swampfire will let loose a stream of flames, or Big Chill will breath his freeze breath forward depending on which form he's in). If it hits, Ben will turn into Crashhopper and kick the opponent across the stage. He'll then turn into XLR8 and run to the other side of the stage, where he'll swat the opponent back with his tail. He'll then run back to the other side of the stage and hit them again. This will repeat 5 more times before he'll turn into Rath and grab the opponent. Rath will then throw the opponent into the air. Afterwards, he'll turn into Atomix and fly into the air. He'll then charge up an energy ball while chanting "Hamena, hamena, hamena!" He'll then throw the energy ball at the opponent, launching them towards the ground and causing an explosion. He'll then lands and turn back into whatever form he was in before activating the super.

 **Victory Animation:** Ben starts to fiddle with his Omnitrix before turning into Spidermonkey. He then shoots a web into the distance and pulls at it, swinging away.

 **Character Select Screen Animation:** Ben right hooks the opponent in the face.

 **Wager Animation:** If he's in his normal form, he will block with his arm. If he wins, he'll push off of the opponent and turn into Humongousaur. He'll then punch the opponent away before turning back. If he's Fourarms, he'll block with his upper arms in a cross shape. If he wins, he'll grab the opponent and throw them across the stage. If he's Diamondhead, he will block with his arm in the shape of a crystal shield. If he wins, he will push off and fire a barrage of crystals at the opponent before growing a crystal out of the ground and use it to launch the opponent across the stage. If he's Swampfire, he will block with his arms. If he wins, he'll push the opponent off and release a torrent of flames at the opponent's face. If he's Big Chill, he'll block with his arm coated in a thick layer of ice. If he wins, he will phase through the opponent and turn around, hitting the opponent in the back with his Ice Breath.

GEAR: Head:

 **Plumber Helmet-** Enhanced Health  
 **Plumber Visor-** More Power on Ranged Attacks  
 **Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector-** Enhanced Agility

Torso:

 **Green Jacket-** Enhanced Speed  
 **Plumber Chestpiece-** Enhanced Health  
 **Rook's Plumber Armor-** Enhanced Health, decreased Speed

Arms:

 **Plumber Shoulder Pads-** Enhance Health  
 **Petrosapien Armour-** Stronger ranged attacks, but at the cost of speed  
 **Galvan Armor-** Super meter charges faster, less strength  
 **Appoplexian Claws-** Enhanced Strength

Legs:

 **Plumber Leg Armor-** Enhanced jumping, but decreased speed  
 **Cargo Pants-** Enhanced speed  
 **Kincerelan Colored pants-** MoreEnhanced Speed. but decreased Health

Shaders:

 **Dimension 23** -Blue and Black clothing  
 **Benzarro-** Purple and black clothing, grey skin

 **INTRO QUOTES (If introduced second):** Generic:

 **Ben:** This watch gives more than 50 ways to kick your butt/ **Ben:** I'll probably only need a few of them.  
 **Ben:** I have one of the most powerful pieces of technology on my wrist./ **Ben:** We'll see about that.  
 **Ben:** Think you can beat the wielder of the Omnitrix?/ **Ben:** We'll see about that.  
 **Omnitrix** : Unidentified Alien Life Form detected/ **Ben:** You wouldn't mind me scanning you, would you? (Against aliens)  
 **Ben** : I don't think I have a Kryptonian in this thing/ **Ben:** You wouldn't mind me scanning you, would you?(Against Superman or Supergirl)

Against Ben Tennyson (Albedo):

 **Ben:**...Albedo.  
 **Albedo:** Did you miss me, Tennyson?  
 **Ben:** I missed kicking your butt.

Against Ben Tennyson (Mad Ben):

 **Ben:** What are you doing here?  
 **Mad Ben:** This Superman bloke has a convincing offer.  
 **Ben:** And what? I'm just supposed to let you?

Against Batman:

 **Ben:** This watch gives me more than 50 ways to kick your butt.  
 **Batman:** Don't get too cocky.  
 **Ben:** I've been told that I have a problem with that.

 **Ben:** I have one of the most powerful pieces of technology on my wrist.  
 **Batman:** I need to see what you can do.  
 **Ben:** Well, you asked for it.

 **Ben:** Superman kinda has a point.  
 **Batman:** You're saying we should kill all criminals?  
 **Ben:** Only if they're dangerous enough, like Superman.

Against Blue Beetle:

 **Ben:** So you had a piece of alien technology attached to you and you used it to fight evil.  
 **Beetle:** Yeah, pretty much.  
 **Ben:** We're not so different.

Against Brainiac:

 **Ben:** Another bad guy wanting to collect the Earth?  
 **Brainiac:** You cannot stop me.  
 **Ben:** At least your more serious.

Against Catwoman:

 **Ben:** You're not affiliated with Nyancy Chan, are you?  
 **Catwoman:** Who?  
 **Ben:** Forget I said anything.

Against Darkseid:

 **Ben:** Who are you supposed to be?  
 **Darkseid:** I am a god.

 **Ben:**...You don't look like an Alien X.

Against Flash:

 **Ben:** I think I could take you on.  
 **Flash:** You're gonna have to catch me first.  
 **Ben:** Ever heard of XLR8?

Against Joker:

 **Ben:** You're not the first evil clown I've fought.  
 **Joker:** How funny was he?  
 **Ben:** Not much, but you do have a better costume.

Against Supergirl:

 **Ben:** Your cousin needs to be stopped.  
 **Supergirl:** He can change!  
 **Ben:** And how many people need to be killed before that happens?

Against Superman:

 **Ben:** You do kinda have a point.  
 **Superman:** SO you agree with me.  
 **Ben:** I said "kinda". You've gone too far!

 **Ben:** I don't think I have Kryptonian DNA in this thing.  
 **Superman:** Don't waste your energy.  
 **Ben:** Oh, now it's on!

 **Ben:** Killing all criminals is wrong.  
 **Superman:** I'm the hero this world needs.  
 **Ben:** Maybe you need a few years in the Null Void.

INTRO QUOTES (If Introduced first): Generic:

 **Ben:** I've saved my Universe tons of times.  
 **Ben:** All these aliens against one?  
 **Ben:** I've taken down tougher aliens.  
 **Ben:** I'm not going down too easily.

Against Atrocitus:

 **Atrocitus:** Turn into the creature you call Rath.  
 **Ben:** Sorry, I'm not taking requests.  
 **Atrocitus:** You will pay for your insolence!

Against Batman:

 **Batman:** Everyone has a weakness.  
 **Ben:** And if you find it, I'll just change aliens.  
 **Batman:** Not if I disable that watch.

 **Batman:** What are you doing on this Earth?  
 **Ben:** I don't really know myself.  
 **Batman:** Then show me what you can do.

 **Batman:** Why should I trust you?  
 **Ben:** I've saved my universe tons of times.  
 **Batman:** Not good enough.

Against Blue Beetle:

 **Beetle:** Did that watch come from space, by any chance?  
 **Ben:** Yeah, why?  
 **Beetle:** We should hang out some time.

Against Brainiac:

 **Braniac:** An Interesting device...  
 **Ben:** Sorry, it's one of a kind.  
 **Braniac:** Then I shall pry it from your dead body for study.

Against Catwoman:

 **Catwoman:** That's a very fancy watch you have there.  
 **Ben:** Sorry, it's one of a kind.  
 **Catwoman:** That only makes me want it more.

Against Scarecrow:

 **Scarecrow:** Ornithophobia, specifically Peacocks. Interesting...  
 **Ben:** I've gotten over that!  
 **Scarecrow:** Let's test that, shall we?

Against Sub-zero:

 **Sub-Zero:** Shang Tsung?  
 **Ben:** I think you have me confused for someone else.  
 **Sub-Zero:** You will not fool me, sorcerer.

Against Superman:

 **Superman:** This world needs me.  
 **Ben:** It needs a hero, not a dictator.  
 **Superman:** I'm _always_ the hero...

 **Superman:** Who are you?  
 **Ben:** Ben Tennyson, Wielder of the Omnitrix.  
 **Superman:** Never heard of you.

WAGER QUOTES: Generic:

 **Ben:** I'm not backing down so easily  
 **Ben:** Had enough?  
 **Fourarms:** I could beat you with three arms tied behind my back!  
 **Big Chill:** Feeling chilly yet?  
 **Big Chill:** You do know I can eat metal, right? (Against Cyborg or Braniac)  
 **Diamondhead:** You can't break Diamond!  
 **Diamondhead:** I'm tough as nails and tougher!

Against Atrocitus:

 **Atrocitus:** The Appoplexians of this universe have bowed to me!  
 **Ben:** Still not taking requests, man.

Against Bane:

 **Diamondhead:** You can't break diamond!  
 **Bane:** Everything can be broken.

Against Batman:

 **Ben:** Impressed?  
 **Batman:** Don't be so sure.

 **Fourarms:** I could beat you with three arms tied behind my back!  
 **Batman:** Strength isn't everything!

 **Diamondhead:** I'm tough as nails and tougher!  
 **Batman:** Start taking this more seriously!

Against Braniac:

 **Braniac:** No one can match my intelligence!  
 **Ben:** I take it you've never met Azmuth?

Against Ben Tennyson:

 **Ben:** Why are we fighting again?  
 **Ben:**...I don't know...

 **Swampfire:** You're really fighting me with Big Chill?  
 **Big Chill:** In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea.

Against Ben Tennyson (Mad Ben):

 **Mad Ben:** Give up while you're at it, mate!  
 **Ben:** I'm not giving up so easily!

 **Mad Ben:** You're not beating me! Not again!  
 **Ben:** I don't think you'll be satisfied!

Against Ben Tennyson (Albedo):

 **Albedo:** Give up, Tennyson!  
 **Ben:** Never!

 **Albedo:** Azmuth should have never given you the Omnitrix!  
 **Ben:** Like you would have done better!

 **Albedo:** I will have my revenge!  
 **Ben:** Dude, just let it go!

Against Black Canary:

 **Diamondhead:** You can't break diamond!  
 **Canary:** Maybe if I scream loud enough.

Against Blue Beetle:

 **Beetle:** The scarab's having a problem pin pointing a weakness.  
 **Ben:** Am I changing too fast for you?

Against Captain Cold:

 **Cold:** Feeling Cold yet?  
 **Big Chill:** No, are you?

 **Swampfire:** You can't freeze fire.  
 **Cold:** I can freeze weeds.

Against Cyborg:

 **Big Chill:** You do know I can eat metal, right?  
 **Cyborg:** I'd like to see you try!

 **Cyborg:** The regime could use someone like you.  
 **Ben:** I protect, I don't dictate!

Against Poison Ivy

 **Ivy:** Leave my babies free!  
 **Swampfire:** They're just plants, lady!

 **Ivy:** Kiss me lover!  
 **Ben:** Sure, let me just turn into Spitter first!

 **Ben:** Really glad that I didn't turn into Wildvine.  
 **Ivy:** Give in to me!

Aqainst Gorilla Grodd:

 **Grodd:** You're just a boy with a watch!  
 **Ben:** And you're just a monkey with mind powers!

Against Scarecrow:

 **Scarecrow:** I am the true master of fear!  
 **Ben:** Wait till you get a load of Toepick!

Against Sub-Zero:

 **Sub-Zero:** Die, Shang Tsung!  
 **Ben:** Still don't know who you're talking about, man.

 **Sub-Zero:** I've bested Shokans before.  
 **Fourarms:** What the heck's a Shokan?

Against Superman:

 **Ben:** Heroes don't kill unless they need to.  
 **Superman:** Look around you! Can't you see I do?

 **Superman:** You don't do what needs to be done!  
 **Ben:** I protect, not dictate!

 **Fourarms:** I could beat you with three arms behind my back!  
 **Superman:** I could do it with one hand.

Against Swamp Thing:

 **Swamp Thing:** You cannot control the green.  
 **Swampfire:** Then what was I just doing?

INTRO QUOTES (Mirror Match):

 **Ben:** Did Paradox send you?  
 **Ben:** He's trying to get you back home.  
 **Ben:** Tell him I have unfinished business.

 **Ben:** Is there another crisis with the Timelines?  
 **Ben:** Why else do you think we're here?  
 **Ben:** I gotta settle some things here first.

ARCADE ENDING:

 _Taking down Braniac was tough. But then again, I've handled tough situations before. This has been the first time I've handled a world ending alien on my own, so I guess that's great. Anyway, after I kicked Braniac's butt, Superman and Batman met me outside his ship. They thanked me for my work and they both wanted me to pick a side. I was flattered, but I declined both of them. I saw what this "Regime" had done to the world, and I didn't want any part of it. Heroes are supposed to give people hope, not fear. But still, some bad guys need to be stopped. For good. Fortunately, I was able to find Professor Paradox, who was able to get me back home to my world. After explaining to Grandpa Max what had happened, he had a meeting with the other Magisters discussing a course of action. After about a month, I returned to Batman and Superman's dimension with a squadren of Plumbers and a Null Void projector. I don't think this "Phantom Zone" will be enough to hold in Superman._


End file.
